


How Did I Get Here? [WIP]

by KathIsBeingWeird



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Although Only Wheatley is Present In The Story, Android Wheatley, Gen, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathIsBeingWeird/pseuds/KathIsBeingWeird
Summary: Wheatley didn't really expect much when waking up, ever since he was transferred into an android body the cycle has always been the same.  Wake up, do tests, eat, do more tests and sleep. It's pretty rare to get breaks or a day off. So when GLaDOS becomes abnormally quiet, he knew something was up.
Kudos: 13





	How Did I Get Here? [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, guess I'm doing this now, this is based off a post I made on Tumblr (Check me out by the way kath-is-being-weird) The Wheatley in this story is going to be intentionally OOC because it's my version of him, but don't worry, the moron we all know and love also might appear.
> 
> This is just a WIP when the official chapter is released a lot of changes will probably be made.

When Wheatley woke up he didn't expect to feel a major headache slapping him around the face, a groan escaped him and got up from his bed grumbling.

"Fuuuuuaaaaaaa- bloody hell." The British android glances at the security camera in the corner of his room, expecting HER to inform him of incoming tests, once he awakened, however, that wasn't the case.

Wheatley was now confused, this usually doesn't happen often, in fact, it barely even happens at all!

She would always, ALWAYS inform Him, Craig and Rick, when either of them awakened she made them do tests, ever since they were transferred in the android body, and all the other cores as well, some liked the change, some didn't. the core turned android didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous.

'Probably both, no wait definitely both, bloody hell.' Wheatley did a sharp inhale, and dragged his hands down his face as the headache returned, although it wasn't as bad as the previous one, it still hurt.

"Stupid pain receptors." A sigh escaped him and began pacing around his room, only stopping to do a few stretches, What? He hasn't been in a body that has arms or legs for a long time. If you include the handlebars as 'arms' he still felt a little rusty, and a little weird having an actual body again. He had adjusted to being a core, no arms nor legs, just a metal sphere with a management rail.

Hopefully, he can fully adjust to the change. He continued his pacing until he looked at the camera now puzzled, still nothing from her, ok now there's definitely something wrong here.

He eyed the door and then glanced at the camera. The core turned android walked to the door, what surprised him was the fact that there was no lock code. It was just a handle, a simple handle, nothing advanced or anything, just your average everyday door handle. "Ok, something is definitely wrong here," Wheatley muttered and placed a hand on the door handle and began turning.

"Please don't be locked, please don't be locked, please don't be locked. Yay!" Wheatley grinned, but still felt puzzled. An unlocked door? No lock code? No testing? Something fishy is definitely going on because there is no way, no way GLaDOS would be forgetting all this.

He needs to find Virgil.


End file.
